Murder in a Summer Home
by KameYo
Summary: Someone's killing off the girls. Who? Why? Will the girls find out before their all... Gone? Chap. 4 is up.
1. Default Chapter

Murder in a Summer Home

KameYo

Note: I do NOT own Azumanga Daioh, or its characters. Enough said.

'this' means English

Chapter 1: It… Begins

Tomo, Chiyo, Yomi, Sakaki, Kagura, Osaka, and Ms. Kurasawa stood in front of Chiyo's summer home.

"Chiyo-chan's summer home's sweet as ever!" Tomo yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, it really is nice, Chiyo-chan!" Yomi agreed.

Chiyo twitched.

"You really hate the Yukari-mobile, don't you, Chiyo-chan?" Kagura asked.

Chiyo twitched twice.

"Chiyo-chan? Are you alright?" Sakaki asked, worried.

Chiyo twitched.

"I think something's wrong. Even the Yukari-mobile doesn't do this!" Yomi said.

Chiyo tipped over.

"Chiyo-chan! You've gotta snap out of it!" Osaka yelled.

"T… T…" Chiyo mumbled.

"T-what!" Tomo yelled, more exited than worried.

"T… T-ten…" Chiyo whispered before passing out.

"Ten? Ten? What does it mean?" Kagura asked.

"Maybe 'ten' animals attacked her!" Tomo suggested.

"I think Ms. Yukari would have noticed. She was with Chiyo-chan, last time I saw," said Kagura.

"Come to think of it, where is she?" Ms. Kurasawa wondered.

A crimson blob landed on Chiyo's head, oozing all over her face. Everyone looked up, and saw the horrible, bloodstained face of Yukari hanging from the ceiling.

"Gyahhh!" They all screamed.

"No wonder Chiyo-chan's so scared!" cried Yomi.

"Where'd Chiyo-chan go?" Kagura questioned.

Looking down, they saw that Chiyo was not where she had fainted.

"Something's wrong," Yomi whispered, "Someone's killed Yukari, and Chiyo-chan's disappeared. This isn't a coincidence."

As Yomi spoke, a blur streaked past her. When she looked behind her, she saw a shuriken in the grass. Tomo picked it up and read it aloud:

"To Yomi: 'No shit, Sherlock'. Hatefully yours, Ka-No-Gu."

"Ka-No-Gu? Is that a name?" Kagura pondered aloud.

"What does the note mean?" Yomi asked.

"I think 'Ka-No-Gu' was replying to your summary of events." Sakaki said.

"'No shit, Sherlock!'" Yomi quoted angrily.

"Maybe we're dealing with an American gang from the future, out to get Chiyo to prevent her from ending crime!" Osaka shouted.

Everyone stared at Osaka.

"Or, using common sense, they're an American gang from the PRESENT, who kidnapped her for her parent's money!" Yomi replied.

"What are we going to do?" Kagura worried.

"Well, as a responsible adult, I say we alert the authori-ow!" Ms. Kurasawa said as she felt something touch her in the back. The pain was unbearable. She felt the thing burrow into her heart. It was the last thing she ever felt.

The rest looked on in fear as a claw burst from Ms. Kurasawa's chest. There was nothing behind her.

Even Tomo was silent now. Something had killed their teachers, and kidnapped Chiyo-chan. It could strike again, and it just appeared out of nowhere. They just stood for hours.

Finally, Yomi said, "What do we do NOW!"

Suddenly, Tomo burst into tears. Yomi quickly mocked her. "You act so brave and clever when things are normal, but you break down whenever things get tough!" Tomo kept on sobbing. "Now I'm supposed to take pity on you!" Tomo kept on sobbing. "I… Uhh… Dammit! I can't say no to YOU, Tomo." And with this, Yomi hugged Tomo tightly.

Sakaki, Osaka, and Kagura stared. "Ummm… Maybe we should look for clues…" Sakaki suggested. "Good idea," said Kagura. Sakaki and Kagura left to search. Osaka just stared. Yomi, realizing that Osaka wasn't gone, shouted, "GO AWAY, MORON!" Osaka left as fast as she could.

Sakaki and Kagura had managed to break down the door to Chiyo's summer home and proceeded to look for even a clue to a clue. Osaka walked in, and stared at various objects.

"Hey, I found something!" Kagura called. She bent down and pointed at a seed. Sakaki looked down, as Kagura proceeded to explain. "Birdseed. Why would there be birdseed in Chiyo-chan's house?"

Sakaki nodded and added, "Its an expensive brand. I saw some at a pet store once. Only a rich man would buy this. I think that claw coming from Ms. Kurasawa was a talon of a large bird controlled by the gangsters."

Osaka walked over and said, "yeah, and the talon marks and feathers help." Looking around, Sakaki and Kagura noticed several scratch marks around the room, with black feathers here and there.

"These look like raven feathers… But that talon was so large… It would be enormous," said Sakaki.

"At least we have an idea of what we're up against." Said Kagura. As she said this, the sound of gigantic wings flapping filled the room. The noise was so overwhelming that the three fainted.

Back with Yomi, Tomo had stopped crying, so they went into Chiyo's house.

"Sakaki," Yomi called, "Kagura! We're here!" There was no reply. They searched the house and eventually found Kagura lying on the ground, blood dripping from slash marks on her face. "Kagura! Are you okay? Kagura!" Tomo said, poking and prodding at Kagura in an attempt to awaken her friend. Kagura did not move.

"She's dead, Tomo," Yomi said. "NO! You're lying! S-she's just asleep!" Tomo cried in desperation. She started poking and prodding even harder.

"What happened here? It looks like a giant bird picked up Osaka and Sakaki!" Yomi exclaimed. The sound of flapping filled the room.

End chapter one.

Note: This is my first fanfic. If you have any questions or comments, let me know.


	2. To Kill the Mocking Bird

Chapter two: "To kill; The Mocking Bird"

The sound of flapping grew decidedly louder. "WHA!" Yomi cried, just barely louder than the din of wings. Tomo replied, "I think it IS a bird!" Yomi saw a claw nearing her face. "Goodbye, Tomo," Yomi said before the talon punctured her skull.

"YOMIIII!" Tomo cried. The noise ended abruptly. Tomo thought about what had happened. Everything was gone. Her friends were dead… Yomi was dead… She was being hunted by a demonic bird. She thought for a while, and laughed.

But this laugh was not her normal laugh of joy, or even her laugh of contempt. It was a laugh of pure insanity.

When the police arrived, there were no signs of feathers, talons, or birdseed. There were only Tomo, and two skeletons picked clean.

The case was closed to the realm of man. Tomo had gone insane and eaten her friends and teachers. She was put into an insane asylum, and eventually murdered by what sane folks decided was an extremist group. The inmates described the murderer as 'a giant raven'. But that's crazy. Giant ravens don't exist… Or so they want you to believe.

End chapter 2.

Note: There is still more to come from this tale. What happened to Sakaki and Osaka? What IS this bird? Who's behind it all? These questions and more might be answered next chapter!


	3. She Once Was Lost, But Now Can See

Chapter 3: She Once Was Lost, But Now Can See

When Sakaki woke up, she realized she wasn't in Chiyo's summer home anymore. 'Where am I?' she thought. Suddenly, panic struck. 'Where are the others? They couldn't be…' She tried to stand up, but she couldn't. She looked around and saw she was strapped to the floor of a pink and red room, with a mirror on the ceiling. Sakaki couldn't understand what was going on.

Suddenly, a voice out of nowhere spoke. "I am sorry for the arrangements, but mistress wants you secure while she prepares." Sakaki looked around, but all she saw was a small black bird hopping towards her. "Do not be alarmed, Sakaki-kun. The mistress wishes I don't harm you." The voice called.

"Where are you?" Sakaki called, searching for the speaker.

"In front of you." Replied the voice, smoothly. The only thing in front of her was the black bird. In front of her eyes, it grew larger, as its legs became humanoid, its wings moved back, and arms appeared on his tall, clearly humanoid body.

"T-t-ten…" Sakaki stuttered.

"That's right. Tengu. Name's Ka-No-Gu, by the way, Sakaki-kun. Kano, if you'd prefer," said the birdman, putting on a charming kimono.

"Y-you killed my friends!" Sakaki screamed, wishing she could break free and strangle the tengu in front of her.

"Yes, sorry about that… Mistress's order. I did manage to save one of your friends by making her my pet." Ka-No-Gu.

"Who IS this 'mistress' you keep mentioning? What does she want from me?" Sakaki asked, growing eerily calm despite her intense rage.

"I believe you know her. As for why, I can only guess," Ka-No-Gu said.

"You know full well why, Kano-bozu!" a voice called indignantly. A voice Sakaki recognized. It was the one who Sakaki had always suspected was crazy. The one who had the motive.

"YOU!" Sakaki exclaimed.

"Yes me!" the voice replied while a figure stepped out of the shadows.

End chapter 3.

Note: By now, you might have an idea of who did this. Think about it. You'll recognize my hint retroactively next chapter.


	4. An Explanation, Please?

Chapter 4: An Explanation, Please?

"KAORIN!" cried Sakaki, staring at the girl in front of her, wearing a dress that just barely covered anything. Kaorin's face was like a demon, grinning.

"I'll… Uh… Go play with my new pet!" said Ka-No-Gu, walking out of the room. He turned a corner, and could no longer see the bizarre spectacle in that strange room.

"Sigh… I can't believe she summoned me here for such a bizarre goal. At least I managed to save one of them," Ka-No-Gu muttered to himself. He opened a door, and walked over to his pet, wearing her new kimono. It was about when she'd be at the summer festival, Ka-No-Gu realized.

"How are you, Ayumu?" Ka-No-Gu asked genuinely. His eyes showed he cared even more than he asked.

"Not bad, Kano-san, but…" Osaka drifted.

"But what?" Ka-No-Gu asked, as if she had told him she was ready to die.

"I was wondering… Why are you here, working for Kaorin?" Osaka asked.

"It's a long story… It all began with a stupid dream by a stupid girl…" Ka-No-Gu began.

"Kaorin's New Years dream was one of a bird, flying Sakaki-chan towards her. She thought it was a prophecy.

"She began searching for anything to help her fulfill it. She eventually found a book about summoning. When she found a page on tengu, she decided what she'd do.

"Back in the world of Tengu, I had just started my job as a summoned being. Normally, a job takes maybe a month, and pays well. Kaorin's had me for five months, and pays me in food! She made me build this entire building from nothing! She pretends I don't have a life! I had to kill six people who were perfectly innocent! She's EVIL!"

"Wow… I had no idea…" Osaka said, sniffling.

"Hey now… Don't cry, Ayumu…" Ka-No-Gu said.

"But your life's so sad…" Osaka replied.

"Hey, I met you, didn't I?" Ka-No-Gu said, his eyes twinkling like stars. Her eyes met his. Her lips touched his beak.

End chapter 4

Note: Didn't see that coming, didja? As always, if you have any comments, let me know.


End file.
